


"Sorry about the couch"

by Pixeltasumi



Category: DCU
Genre: LGBTQ, M/M, Protective Tim, can't come up with a better title sorry, hurt jason, i wrote this in the middle of the night so don't blame me, it'd be oc of me to not have typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeltasumi/pseuds/Pixeltasumi
Summary: Jason stumbles in hurt in the middle of the night and Tim has to patch him up. (A really short, generic one shot)





	"Sorry about the couch"

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in the middle of the night and I've never written Jaytim before so please, if you read it, let me know what you think! I’m a criticism slut tbh.

Tim stiffened at the sound of boots in the living room, he wasn’t expecting visitors at 2am so once he had realized he wasn’t alone in the penthouse apartment he’d slipped out of his bed with ease, however with more displeasure. Taking care of a dumb house thief wasn’t his first pick of fun things to do as he was beat out from patrolling the north side of Gotham all night in the heavy rain. The thunderstorm and lightning strikes outside casted shadows of the young man as he crept up next to the door leading out to the open space of the living room and kitchen area. He slid it open with ease, making sure not to make any noise, even though it was the middle of the night and all Tim really would have to do was march out there and beat the intruder’s ass he enjoyed sneaking up on those he planned to strike down. There was something interesting in seeing how people acted unaware of the pair of extra eyes watching them. 

Although as he leaned out from the door frame to peak out into the living room he saw no one. The huge glass windows were covered in rain except one of them that were standing open, blood stains on it. The trail of blood continued out to the center of the room where a couch and two chairs were placed in front of the fireplace and tv. Bruce really hadn’t spared on the expenses of the place when Tim had told him he needed a place of his own. Not even when Tim had told him it was too much for one person. 

A low moan came from the couch and Tim moved up closer to it, confused to what kind of person would break into a random apartment if they were hurt. He grabbed a vase from a small, pretty much useless table, except for vases. 

“You’re going to use an antique ornament as your weapon of choice?” a raspy voice echoed through the room. 

Tim dropped the vase in a chair as he had immediately recognized it, “Jason.” He hurried over to the couch and kneeled down next to the man who was spread out on the couch. 

“Jesus christ, what happened!?” Tim said trying to locate the wound, getting lost in all the blood, unable to find its origin. He felt a heavy weight being placed on his chest as fast as he saw the amount of blood covering the torso. The red helmet was resting on the floor, beneath Jason’s hand. He seemed to have dropped it as he had laid down.

“Sorry about the couch.” he smiled sheepishly through the pain. 

Tim felt his eyes tear up at the sight of the man and his stupid humor. “Idiot, I asked what happened?” Tim continued and hurried over to the kitchen drawers to fetch a med kit. He also grabbed a pair of scissors and fell down next to the hurt man, bleeding on the white couch; making everything look worse. 

_Pull yourself together Tim, you’ve done this plenty of times. It’s like any other time_ , he convinced himself as he started cutting up Jason’s suit. 

“You know the crime lord that worked with child trafficking I told you about a while back?” Jason said with a raspy voice and whinsed as Tim removed his upper body suit. 

“Yeah…” Tim answered as he tried to wipe away the majority of blood with some towels he’d grabbed on the way back. 

“Well, let’s just say, he doesn’t do that anymore... Didn’t mean he was very cooperative though, there by…” he pointed at a bullet wound around his right shoulder. 

Tim sighed as he felt his eyes burn and anger swell inside him. “I’ve told you to be careful.” he clenched his jaw trying to focus on the major wound and locating the bullet. 

“I know, I’m sorry…” Jason replied with a low voice and then let the other work in silence.

“There, don’t move too much” Tim finished up wrapping the gauze around the hurt male and leaned back against the coffee table behind him. He looked down to see the bullet and bloody needle beside him. And in his lap he saw his hands resting, covered in blood. Frantically he started to scrub it off with the towel, all in vain and as he gave up he threw the towel to the side and looked out the window, the heavy weight on his chest holding him down like the rain outside hitting the ground. 

“I’ll send a check for the couch, bet I can find it in some Ikea catalog” Jason attempted to distract the other. “I’ll even help you put it together.” he joked.

“It’s not funny Jason!” Tim snapped and looked into the man’s eyes, feeling his own cheeks go wet. 

Jason was taken aback from the strong reaction, he hadn’t anticipated Tim to get sad. Sure he got mad when he got himself hurt but not like this. He sighed and sat up, feeling a stabbing pain in his shoulder but he was going to sit up.

“I just told you not to move.” Tim looked at him with a tired face and Jason smiled affectionately at the man in front of him as he scooted to the edge of the couch and then sat down on the floor next to Tim. 

“I’m sorry.” he grabbed Tim’s hand and squeezed it lightly looking into the the younger man’s eyes. 

“You better be you fucking idiot.” Tim scooted closer to the other and rested his head on Jason’s good shoulder. 

Jason chuckled lightly and rested his head on Tim’s, though every time he chuckled he got a stabbing pain on his right side.

“Serves you right.” Tim grunted and intertwined their fingers. 

“I didn’t kill anyone tonight though, don’t I deserve some props for that at least?” he asked and looked down at the man who was glaring up at him, without any real malice. Tim quickly gave up however as he knew Jason was just trying to cheer him up. 

“Fine.” he rolled his eyes and placed his lips on the other’s, stroking away the white lock from his forehead.

“Happy?” Tim raised his eyebrows.

“Almost.” Jason replied and leaned in close for another kiss, he stopped however as he was not met with the sweet lips he was hoping for, instead a hand. 

“I don’t think so big guy, you need sleep.” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he got up, trying to shake the incident. 

“Come on.” He helped Jason up which first earned him a loud dramatic sigh in displeasure from lack of kissing but then a wince of pain. However much Tim wanted to start crying and beat the shit out of Jason for getting hurt he couldn’t blame him, it was the job. They’d go out and risk everything to try and make Gotham a better place, and with that came risks. 

He wrapped Jason’s healthy arm over his own shoulders and started half walking, half dragging him towards the bedroom. He carefully placed him down onto the bed and covered him up with the duvet. Just as he was about to turn to go clean up the living room something grabbed him. 

“Stay.” Jason muttered, half conscious, half knocked out from sleep deprivation and blood loss. His hand let go of Tim from exhaustion and fell down on the bed once again.

Tim sighed but with a slight smile curving his lips from just looking at the other. He crawled down next to him and scooted close yet carefully, making sure he wouldn’t cause him any pain. 

“You’re an idiot.” Tim whispered and stroke Jason cheeks, watching him slowly lose consciousness. 

“I love you too.” the hurt man muttered with a cocky smile on his face before he drifted off into a deep sleep. Tim laid there still in silence for maybe hours, watching over him for as long as his eyes would bare to stay awake and then he too fell asleep with a light grip around Jason’s hand, making sure that the world would not hurt him any more tonight.


End file.
